


八乙女的小心機

by Leonhard483



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: ABO設定薮A，光O
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 5





	八乙女的小心機

**Author's Note:**

> ABO設定  
> 薮A，光O

  
  
  
  
「嗯？」

薮回到家時發現家裡多了雙自己相當熟悉的鞋，想著對方這兩天應該是有外景的，還特地跑來自己家就有些奇怪。

「啊、歡迎回來，要吃東西嗎？」

八乙女聞聲而來，說自己剛好買了點微波食品填冰箱，肚子餓的話可以幫對方熱點東西吃的。

「我有吃了，你怎麼來了？」

放下東西伸手將自己的Omega撈進懷裡，對方的味道讓自己緊繃的精神放鬆了許多，心裡一度想著乾脆不要放對方回家了。

「來看你好不好啊，很累？」

釋放些微訊息素安撫眼前的人，抬手拍拍薮的背說自己明早還有通告不回家不行，過幾天有空會再來找對方的。

「......你就特地買東西來填冰箱啊？」

「當然是來看你啊，傻子。」

八乙女親了親對方對方嘴角，說自己穿太厚了想換件衣服，沒問薮的意思就進臥房去了。

「別穿短袖，小心感冒。」

薮朝裡頭喊了聲，掏出手機站在廊道上滑訊息等八乙女。

「好了，我要走了。」

八乙女抱住薮在對方肩頸蹭了蹭，要薮乖乖的記得吃飯便先離開了。目送對方離開的薮不免有些小失望，但在鑽進被窩時又再度感受到對方的體貼。

「⋯⋯衣服不要亂丟啊⋯⋯」

嗅著八乙女留下的毛衣入睡，想著這幾天都沒能好好和八乙女相處，已經要八乙女不足了。

「你多久沒去找薮了？」

「昨天才去找他，怎麼了？」

「哇⋯⋯你們是不是沒臨時標記？我快被他的低氣壓壓死了。」

伊野尾一臉痛苦的看著八乙女，被看的人則露出了爽朗的笑容，拍拍伊野尾。

「沒事，你去找高木的話還能活命。」

不止是Omega，作為Alpha也是有發情期的，雖然不像Omega那麼強烈明顯，但情緒變得不穩定旁人也能多少推敲出來。

「小光......噫！」

伊野尾還想說什麼，就看到薮臭著臉進到休息室，嚇的身為Alpha伊野尾直接從八乙女身邊彈開，擔心自己的性命安全奔出休息室邊扯著嗓子大喊高木救命。

「嗨。」

八乙女坐在沙發上抬手和薮打招呼，對方站在八乙女面前一會後擠到八乙女旁邊，將臉埋到對方頸窩裡。

「昨天沒睡好？」

「......嗯。」

「辛苦了。」

八乙女輕撫上薮總是紅潤的臉頰，對方臉頰總是乾裂，明明會疼又不好好擦乳液。薮抱著八乙女直到經紀人來喊才依依不捨的離開，錄完影又離開去排練音樂劇。

八乙女看在眼裡是有些心疼，但轉頭看看山田決定先把安撫薮的事情往後延，眼前這個把自己忙出病來的小Alpha情況更加嚴重。

八乙女來到薮家的時候以為對方不在家，後悔沒有先去洗澡再來。薮像是守在家裡頭的大狗，聽到聲響先是探出頭來，看清是八乙女後直接撲上去抱住八乙女，但不到兩秒就抓著對方的手臂推開人，不可置信又錯愕的看著八乙女。

「你、為什麼⋯⋯」

薮在聞到自家Omega身上有濃烈的Alpha訊息素整個失去了理智，抓著八乙女的手臂將人拖進屋。

八乙女雖然做了心理準備但還是被這樣的薮嚇到說不出話來，對方眼神裡透出的怒意彷彿一巴掌打在自己臉上。糟糕......真的生氣了......

「唔！好冷！」

抓著八乙女推進浴室，拿起蓮蓬頭就往對方身上沖，也不管八乙女的衣服會不會濕，一手拿著蓮蓬頭另隻手去扯對方身上的衣服。

八乙女冷得渾身發抖，伸手抓住薮的衣角。

「......是山ちゃん......」

聽到熟悉的名字薮愣了一下，心裡想著山田不可能做這種事，又不能接受山田怎麼能對自己的Omega出手。薮簡直要氣瘋了，訊息素濃度無法克制的飆升，讓八乙女無法承受的軟了腿跪坐到地板上。

「......薮......你聽我說......」

「聽什麼？聽你要跟他在一起？聽你要離開我嗎？！」

薮拍開八乙女抓著自己的手，丟了蓮蓬頭雙手胡亂扯著對方的衣服，一件件的，粗暴的脫去。

被薮粗魯的動作扯的生疼，但八乙女沒有多做反抗，癱軟在地板上任由對方脫去自己濕透的衣服。浸濕的牛仔褲貼黏在腿上，氣昏頭的薮一時也難從八乙女身上扒下褲子，煩躁的一拳打在磁磚牆上。

八乙女知道薮不會對自己動粗，他也不知道自己哪裡來的自信，但他就是這麼相信著。

等薮稍微冷靜下來，八乙女躺在冰冷的地板上望著浴室的塑料天花板，輕輕淡淡的說道。

「......山ちゃん住院了......」

「什、你說什麼？！」

錯愕的看著躺在地板上的人，薮快被得到的資訊搞的錯亂，伸手將八乙女拉起身要對方解釋。

「你知道他最近忙到身體出問題了吧......結果今天錄影結束時突然暈倒，訊息素外放，除了我其他人都被影響了。」

八乙女是團裡唯一一受到標記的Omega。

八乙女抬頭看著一臉驚愕到說不出話來的薮，他很冷，但依舊抖著身子，斷斷續續的把話說完。

「......是我和經紀人帶他去醫院的，醫生說要住院觀察，但目前並沒有大礙......薮，你相信我嗎？」

薮這時才發現自己做了什麼，就算沒有實質傷害到八乙女，但也夠差勁了。伸手將八乙女抱進懷裡，用力環抱住對方，除了對不起，什麼也說不出來。

薮好一陣子都沒放開八乙女，久到八乙女冰涼的身子都被對方的熱度覆蓋而不再顫抖。感覺到腰痠，八乙女拍拍薮的背，輕聲讓對方放手。

薮很猶豫也很害怕，但還是緩緩鬆了手臂退開，手卻沒離開，順著八乙女的手臂將對方雙手握在手裡想捂熱。

「薮......對不起呢......剛剛不說明只是想知道薮くん的反應......」

八乙女反握住薮的手，說自己第一次看到薮這麼生氣很害怕，但果然，薮並沒有傷害自己。

「......八乙女光......你太過份了......你怎能拿自己的安全開玩笑......」

薮彎下腰將額頭貼上兩人交握的手，怒氣退去後是恐懼，雙手緊緊捏著八乙女的手，自己怎麼就沒了理智，若是這樣傷害到對方......想到這，心臟像是被掐住了一般無法呼吸又背脊發涼，害怕失去對方但更害怕自己造成不可挽回的後果。

「......生氣了？」

八乙女放軟著語氣輕聲詢問，也俯身去親薮的頭頂，雙手被捏得有些疼，但果然還是想把話說清楚。

「薮......多相信自己一點吧，還有需要我的時候就跟我說，好嗎？」

這段時間八乙女一直都把薮的辛苦看在眼裡，薮每次目送自己離開時都彷彿是被拋棄的幼犬，明明不需要這樣委屈自己的，八乙女很想釋放訊息素安撫對方，但身上還染著他人的味道。

「再堅強的人也有軟弱的時候，對吧。」

「光......好過份啊......」

「......抱歉。」

聽著薮哽咽的控訴，八乙女用臉頰蹭了蹭對方髮絲。雖然不想破壞這樣美好的氣氛，但自己真的很冷，說著薮再不讓自己洗澡可就真的要感冒了。

「薮......幫幫我好嗎？只有你能幫我了。」

表示身上的味道也讓自己不舒服，自己可是被兩個Alpha強烈的訊息素洗禮了，能不發情已經很厲害了。

薮直起身子，抬起左手輕撫上八乙女臉龐，湊上前親吻唇瓣。

「......洗澡吧。」

扶起八乙女坐到浴缸邊緣，給浴缸放了水才回頭幫對方脫衣，薮這次不再急躁，放輕了動作慢慢替對方脫了濕透的褲子。替八乙女洗好澡又讓對方泡熱澡免得感冒，要離開浴室時被八乙女拉住。

「不是要幫我嗎？」

八乙女釋放了自己的訊息素，山田那僅存的味道很快就被自己的給蓋了過去。八乙女拇指指腹在薮的手臂肌膚磨蹭，用著可愛到犯規的無辜表情仰頭望著薮。

「你也只有我能幫你了，不是嗎？」

八乙女指的是薮的發情期，畢竟也是因為這樣薮才會如此失常。抬起另隻手去勾薮的褲頭，望著對方的雙眼沒有移開，笑的乖巧，手卻不安份的用指尖去描繪對方下身的形狀。

薮覺得自己簡直要腦死了，在這種用下半身思考的時期還保持著理智也算不錯了，根本經不起對方這般撩撥，三兩下脫了自己的衣服，隨便洗了身子也進了浴缸。和八乙女面對面的將對方抱進懷裡，一手環著對方的腰，空閒的手扣住對方後腦勺吻了上去。

深入，舔拭吸吮，勾著閃躲的舌不讓逃，不時舔過敏感的上顎，惹的懷裡的人輕哼顫抖。直到兩人都快喘不過氣才鬆口，不捨離開的舔吻著被自己囓咬到有些紅腫的唇瓣。

「光......」

「嗯唔......宏太......想要......」

圈在腰上的手揉捏著腰肉往下滑去，八乙女收回腿改跨坐的姿勢翹起臀部讓薮更方便動作，手指擠入穴口讓八乙女低吟出聲，早已濕透的穴道很快就習慣了對方的手指。

八乙女急躁的想要更多，伸手覆上薮的硬挺也不客氣的開始揉捏套弄，訊息素不客氣的散發著對自己Alpha來說最香甜的味道，薮沒忍住咬上對方肩頭，八乙女一下軟了身子哀鳴著疼。

「誰叫你急......」

雙手撐開臀瓣，龜頭蹭著臀縫，沒等薮向自己確認，八乙女扶著對方硬挺就想往自己後穴擠。薮擰了一把臀肉讓對方緩緩，藉著釋放訊息素安撫對方的焦躁。懷裡的人放棄似的將臉埋進薮的脖頸間，雙手從手臂下方抱住薮。

掌握回節奏，薮這才將硬挺前端緩緩頂入穴口，耳邊八乙女的低吟輕喘只讓薮更加興奮，咬牙沒讓自己太過衝動，確定八乙女都吞下了自己的灼熱，獎勵似的側過頭親了親對方耳尖。

「......你快動一動......」

「光......再撩撥下去我不能保證你不懷孕了。」

「沒關係......全部都給我......」

八乙女輕輕低笑，舔吻上就在嘴邊的肌膚，雙手也不客氣抓撓著薮的背部。在對方發情期來時就是為了讓對方徹底宣洩的，早有明天下不了床的心裡準備，畢竟兩人因為巡演和音樂劇有段時間沒能親膩了。

薮頃身讓八乙女靠躺在浴缸邊緣，俯身又去親吻讓自己迷戀不已的唇瓣，又是一番糾纏，八乙女只能不安份的扭腰頂跨才能讓對方結束纏綿又窒息般的吻。

「快點、啊！」

催促的話語還沒說完就被薮一個頂弄給中斷，抬眼望著撐在自己上方的人，就算頭髮凌亂臉上還掛著水珠卻讓八乙女心跳加速，對方透著濃烈木質香氣和苦澀茶香將自己包裹住，混著自己水果的香甜好像什麼可口的甜點讓八乙女忍不住舔了舔唇。

好餓......

明明被填的滿滿當當，不知為何還是不滿足。

浴缸裡的水因為兩的動作而濺出卻沒人理會，薮不急躁但卻深入，每一下都很狠的頂撞著柔軟內壁，尤其是脆弱敏感的生殖腔口。

「噫！」

隱密的入口還是被薮闖入，八乙女被那突如的快感刺激的弓起背部，仰頭無法叫出聲來。大腦無法消化強烈的刺激讓八乙女顫抖著無法動作，只能死死抓著對方。

被炙熱滑膩包裹住讓薮險些就射了，柔軟的內壁在自己龜頭闖入禁地時就緊緊絞著粗大的分身。薮抱著八乙女的腰等待著對方在度放鬆下來，沒給對方多少休息時間又更加深入生殖腔內戳刺頂弄。

「唔啊！不、嗚......薮......咿唔！」

無法負荷如次強烈的快感而哭了出來，深入時果然還是相當害怕，彷彿自己埋藏最深沉的秘密被挖開，自己赤裸裸的被攤在陽光下。

薮扣著八乙女的腰坐了最後衝刺，等自己的結脹大堵住了腔口時八乙女突然尖叫著劇烈掙扎。雙手環抱住八乙女將人禁錮在懷中，聽著對方哭喊著疼，只能提高自己訊息素濃度安撫。等八乙女癱軟下身子不停止了掙扎，薮心疼的在對方肌膚落下細碎的吻，一手撫上對方臉頰，拇指指腹抹去淚水，輕聲詢問對方是否還好。

「......還是、嗝......那麼疼......」

心裡後悔死了，早知道不讓對方進入生殖腔了。但被深入填滿的滿足感也不是一般做愛時能夠比擬的，八乙女對於這種矛盾的感覺有了短暫的思考，最終還是放棄癱躺在浴缸裡讓薮幫忙自己起身穿衣。

兩人的訊息素沾染在彼此身上，混合在一起形成特有的香氣，讓兩人焦躁和不安的心得到了安撫。

滿足的抱著八乙女躺在床上，意識渙散正準備現入沉睡時卻忽然想起山田的事，撈過手機想詢問山田是否安好，卻沒想到對方早已經傳了訊息過來，內容卻和八乙女說的相差甚遠。山田是有不舒服，但也只僅僅只是頭暈而已，而八乙女在外景時利用自身的訊息素安撫山田，導致山田昏睡在對方身上也不自知，八乙女身上才會染上了山田的訊息宿。

「......真是的......想讓我吃醋也不用這樣......」

薮無奈的揉了一把懷裡人的髮絲，本想擰對方臉頰一把，最終還是換成在額頭落下了輕柔的吻。

「明明自己也沒多坦率啊......」

讓你這樣擔心真對不起，謝謝......

輕撫著對方臉蛋，透過微弱的光注視著對方睡顏，薮說出了自己總是沒臉說出口的愛語。  
  
  



End file.
